fscfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Agent
250px|right Zasady #To jest gra. Graj dla przyjemności. I uczciwie. #To jest gra. Graj by wygrać. #Nie znikaj. Zastępowanie uczestników nie jest fajne. #Wszyscy uczestnicy, w tym Agent, mogą zostać zastąpieni (patrz punkt 2). #Zadania przetestują twoje możliwości. Nie są bardzo trudne, ale łatwe też nie. Nie bierz niczego do siebie. #Nie jestem nieomylny. Jeśli zrobię błąd, wytknij mi go w koleżeński sposób, a spróbuję go naprawić lub powiem, że było to zamierzone. #Jak wspomniałem w punkcie 1, ta gra mocno bazuje na uczciwości uczestników biorących w niej udział. Macie możliwość obejścia zasad lub ich łamania, ale bardzo proszę tego nie robić, gdyż zepsujecie nie tylko grę, ale i zabawę. I to wszystkim. #Skoro o uczciwości mowa, to niedozwolone jest używanie internetu lub pomocy innych (tu na forum jak i w realu) w celu wykonania zadania. Do tego potrzebujecie tylko swoich mózgów (chyba, że napiszę inaczej). #Komunikowanie się pomiędzy graczami jest niedozwolone w czasie quizów eliminacyjnych oraz w czasie, gdy to ogłoszę. #Kiedy quiz eliminacyjny zostanie opublikowany, nie możesz czytać ani przeglądać żadnych postów opublikowanych w tej rundzie do końca gry. #Możesz robić notatki w czasie gry (i mocno to polecam), ale każda notatka musi być pisana ręcznie na kartce. Niedozwolone jest kopiowanie treści postów lub wiadomości prywatnych związanych z grą. #Możesz przeglądać notatki, by przygotować się do quizu, ale nie możesz ich używać w czasie quizu (dokładnie jak w szkole na sprawdzianie). #Jeśli będziesz miał dowód, że którykolwiek z graczy łamie jakiekolwiek zasady, wyślij mi PW. Będzie to traktowane jak anonim. #Prywatne rozmowy o grze z innymi uczestnikami są dozwolone, chyba że napiszę inaczej. Nie wolno rozmawiać o grze z osobami wyeliminowanymi. #Edytowanie raz wysłanych postów jest niedozwolone i będzie karane. Jak dotkliwie, przekonacie się gdy to zrobicie. #Udzielacie ostatecznej odpowiedzi poprzez opublikowanie postu z wytłuszczonym tekstem. Pierwsza taka odpowiedź jest brana za ostateczną, nawet jak grupa nie dojdzie do porozumienia. #Zastrzegam sobie prawo do wdrażania nowych zasad w którymkolwiek momencie gry. Jak działa gra #Gra zacznie się z 10 uczestnikami. Jeden z nich jest Agentem, który pracuje dla mnie - sabotuje zadania, dzięki którym grupa zarabia pieniądze. Twoim najważniejszym zadaniem w grze jest dowiedzieć się kim jest Agent. #Każdy odcinek będzie zawierał min. dwa zadania (prócz finału). Każde zadanie warte jest pewną sumę pieniędzy, która dodawana będzie do puli zwycięzcy. Oprócz pieniędzy, gracze będą czasami rywalizować o nagrody indywidualne. #Są dwie indywidualne nagrody dla uczestników: zielone piórko i jokery. Zielone piórko daje bezpieczne przejście do kolejnej rundy (uczestnik nie może też brać udziału w quizie). Jokery poprawiają błędną odpowiedź w quizie. Uczestnicy muszą przed quizem zaznaczyć czy użyją dostępne jokery i ile. #Na końcu każdego odcinka, uczestnicy biorą udział w quizie, składającego się z 10-15 pytań o tożsamości Agenta i jego działalności w zadaniach. Uczestnik z najniższym wynikiem po każdym quizie odpada z gry. Jeśli będzie remis, odpada ten, który najpóźniej odpowiedział na pytania. Formularz zgłoszeniowy *Nick *Awatar *Filmik z awatarem *Imię (prawdziwe) *Wiek - potrzebne do intra *Miejsce zamieszkania (miasto) - potrzebne do intra *Ulubiony wykonawca? (jako zadanie - od każdego wykonawcy zostanie pobrany skrót jednej piosenki. Uczestnicy mają zgadnąć tytuły tych piosenek.) *Co lubisz bardziej? (jako zadanie) **Kawa czy herbata **Pies czy kot **Rower czy samochód **Góry czy morze **Słuchać czy mówić **Książka czy film **Piłka nożna czy siatkówka **"X-factor" czy "Music be the music" **"Przyjaciele" czy "Seks w wielkim mieście" **Komputer czy konsola Pytania dot. Agenta: *Jakie masz doświadczenie z Agentem? (oglądałeś(łaś) go w telewizji, grałeś(łaś) na forum lub w realu,...) *Jak lekko przychodzi ci kłamanie innym? *Czy uważasz się za kłamliwą osobę? *Grasz dla siebie czy dla grupy? Dlaczego? *Uważasz, że łatwo nakłaniasz ludzi, by robili to co chcesz? *Chciałbym, by gra przebiegała szybko i sprawnie. Jak często logujesz się na forum i jak dużo masz wolnego czasu, by wykonać zadanie? Czy planujesz dłuższą nieobecność na forum w najbliższym czasie? *Ta gra może wymagać, byś zrobił(a) następujące rzeczy: zrobił(a) zdjęcie swojej własności, nagrał(a) swój głos, kłamał(a) innym, wykonywał(a) absurdalne żądania lub dzielił(a) się informacjami o sobie (jak twój ulubiony film, prawdziwy wiek czy imię). Proszę o potwierdzenie, że nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać. Jeśli chciałbyś/chciałabyś zostać Agentem, proszę wypełnij te dodatkowe pola: *Czy będziesz w stanie zrobić to, o co poproszę, o nic nie pytając? *Dlaczego chcesz zostać Agentem? *Jaką będziesz miał(a) strategię jako Agent? *Przekonaj mnie, bym dał Ci rolę Agenta. Zastrzegam sobie prawo do wyboru Agenta według własnego uznania. Zadanie 1 - Dobra pamięć |} Zadanie 2 - Joker |} Zadanie 3 - Nazywam się... |} Quiz 1 Zadanie 4 - Zagadka muzyczna |} Zadanie 5 - Złap piłkę |} Zadanie 6 - Prawda czy fałsz? | width=5% | X |- | colspan=6 | |} Quiz 2 Zadanie 7 - Dokładna godzina |} Zadanie 8 - Przyjaciel czy wróg? |} Zadanie 9 - Torebka Quiz 3 Zadanie 10 Grupa musi podzielić się na dwie grupy - jedna z trzema osobami, druga z czterema. Grupa trzyosobowa powinna być spostrzegawcza, grupa czteroosobowa powinna umieć dobrze liczyć. Zadanie 10a - Znajdź Wally'ego Zadanie 10b - Policz owce na obrazku Zadanie 11 - Matematycy/Ryzykant |} Quiz 4 Zadanie 12 - Wskazówki |} Zadanie 13 - Piramida |} Zadanie dla Agenta Quiz 5 Zadanie 14 W zadaniu 13 uczestnicy muszą się podzielić na dwie grupy - trzyosobową, która potrafi z niczego zrobić coś, oraz dwuosobową, która lubi układanki. Wyboru liczby do zadania z akronimami dokona osoba, która najszybciej ułożyła piramidę słowną w poprzednim zadaniu. Zadanie 14a - Akronim |} Zadanie 14b - Kryptolog |} Zadanie 15 - Przesuń klocek |} Quiz 6 Zadanie 16 - Tajemne hasło |} Zadanie 17 - Cztery walizki Quiz 7 Zadanie 18 - Statki |} Quiz 8 Zadanie - Na trzy spusty Pierwszy klucz: 4 cyfry Drugi klucz: 6 cyfr Trzeci klucz: 10 cyfr |} Zadanie - Dopasuj daty do wydarzeń Hasło: Underground Music Group. |} Zadanie |} Tabela zadań Quiz Memy http://memy.pl/q/3mXll759-http://memy.pl/q/3mXzWL90-http://memy.pl/q/3mXR9n1xj[]